Closet Space
by The M Story
Summary: Megamind and Roxanne are on a mission, but Megamind has a problem. When they are trapped in a closet with little hope of escape, can Megamind hold on to his bladder, or will the pressure get to be too much for our favorite hero? Post-movie.


Megamind pulled the invisible car into a driveway, where he had prearranged that the residents would be out all day. He didn't want someone running into the car while it was invisible. He turned to Roxanne. "I do wish you would let me do this on my own. I don't want the press getting you involved in the scandal."

Roxanne leaned over and kissed him square on the mouth, something she knew would leave him speechless for at least thirty seconds, no matter how often she did it. "In case you've forgotten, I am the press. I am involved whether I came today or not. You need some actual investigative skills anyway. So let's go before this Cole Dunbar gets home from work."

Megamind blinked, then scowled at her, but said nothing. Somewhere in the back of his brain, he realized he had forgotten to pee before leaving the lair. Oh, well. It was too late now. He would be fine. They looked around the relatively secluded driveway cautiously before stepping out of the car. The neighborhood was quiet; not a single person was in sight anywhere. They walked casually, in case someone did happen to be watching them. Three doors down, they went up to the door, and Megamind tried the handle. He'd brought lock-picking equipment in his utility belt, but the door was open, so he shrugged and went inside. Roxanne followed.

Once inside, he turned to Roxanne. "You remember what we're looking for."

She rolled her eyes. "You only reminded me about thirty times on the way here."

"Roxanne, I just-"

"I know." She smiled. "I'm kidding. But, yes, I know what we're looking for."

They searched the living room and kitchen downstairs, but found nothing. Megamind told Roxanne to keep looking down here while he went upstairs, where there was another living room type area. There were two other doors in this room. One was closed, but the other opened into a bedroom. As Megamind searched through the main room, his bladder sent him an annoyed reminder that it wanted to be emptied soon. They had already been there an hour and a half. He sighed. As much as he didn't want to leave a single trace of their having been there, his bladder seemed more insistent. However, much to his chagrin, the other door was locked. He knew there was no other bathroom downstairs, so this had to be it. What kind of person left their front door unlocked, but locked their bathroom? He tried to pick the lock, only to find that it didn't seem to be locked at all. The door was simply jammed. His heart sank.

"Hey, Megs?"

Megamind jumped, and then winced as he felt a twinge from his bladder.

"You alright?"

He turned to Roxanne, who had walked up behind him without him noticing. "Yeah. I'm fine. Did you find anything?"

She nodded enthusiastically, waving a small stack of index cards around. "There was a compartment in the wall behind the stove."

"Great! Now let's get out of here." As they turned toward the stairs, a sound sent chills through both of them. The front door closed. Megamind raced to the stairs and peeked around the corner. Sure enough, Cole Dunbar himself was hanging his suit jacket over a chair and loosening his tie.

"He's home early!" he whispered. "Why is he home early?"

Roxanne shushed him and they waited tensely by the stairs as he fiddled around in the kitchen. Roxanne was thankful that she thought to close the compartment in the wall, and prayed that he wouldn't check it. He didn't. A good half hour later, he was still in the kitchen, finishing his sandwich with the front door in plain sight. During that time, Megamind and Roxanne tried to come up with some means of escape, but the only ways out was the front door and windows. A jump from the second floor didn't sound particularly pleasant, so they ultimately decided to wait, much to Megamind's discomfort, though Roxanne didn't know that, yet. Then, the very thing they were both hoping wouldn't happen, happened. Cole headed up the stairs.

Megamind dashed for the bedroom, dragging Roxanne along with him. He scrambled into the crowded closet and pulled Roxanne in after him. He managed to draw the door almost closed as Cole reached the top stair. There was just enough of a crack to see through. They held their breath as Cole walked into the bedroom and changed into jeans and a t-shirt that had been piled up beside his bed, hanging his suit on a hanger on a hook in the back of his door. Luck seemed to be on the side of the alien and his girlfriend. Cole then reclined on the unmade bed and pulled out his cell phone, dialing and putting it to his ear.

"Hey, Jack, it's me… I don't know, I just thought I'd give you a call … Yeah, it's been awhile since we've seen each other. How's the family?" Cole continued to chat about Jack's family, football, the weather, office scandals, the latest news, etc. Megamind continued to get more and more uncomfortable, to the point that his bladder was all he could think about. He didn't really notice that he had begun fidgeting until Roxanne caught his eye.

"Are you okay?" she mouthed. He could barely see her in the dim light, but he managed to make it out, and nodded.

"It's a bit cramped in here," he mouthed back. There was barely enough room for two adults in the closet, and they were pressed together to avoid jostling the clothes hanging around them.

Cole continued to chat while Megamind resumed his unconscious fidgeting, which mainly consisted of gently shifting his weight from one foot to the other, and clenching and unclenching his hands. When Roxanne gently elbowed him in the arm a few minutes later, Megamind began to realize that he was in trouble. He smiled sheepishly at her questioning and slightly accusatory look.

"Sorry," he breathed. He stood perfectly still with renewed determination, only to find that stillness increased his need to pee tenfold. He shifted to the other foot with an apologetic glance at Roxanne. After what felt like an eternity, Cole said goodbye to his friend and hung up. He moved into the other room and out of sight. They heard him try to open the bathroom door.

"Damn door keeps getting stuck…" they heard him mumble, then he sighed. "I'll deal with it later."

He moved back into their limited view and sat at a desk at the opposite wall, taking a laptop out of its bag. The first thing he did after booting it up was start blasting classic rock. Megamind was quite pleased with his choice of genre, but he was even more pleased that the music was loud enough for him and Roxanne to talk quietly without being heard. Roxanne turned to her blue, restless boyfriend.

"What's wrong?" Even in the dim light, she saw that he was blushing furiously. She put a hand on his arm, a little worried.

Megamind noted the concerned look on her face, and decided that telling her would be better than lying and her figuring it out. "I…um, well…see…" Of course, logic didn't make him any less embarrassed. Finally, he settled for saying it formally. "I need to use the restroom." He forced himself not to look away.

Roxanne's eyes widened in understanding. "How bad is it?"

"Pretty bad." Megamind hadn't thought his face could feel any warmer, but he was wrong.

"Can you make it 'till he falls asleep?"

Megamind bit his lip, considering the question. He honestly wasn't sure, so he opted for staying positive. "Maybe. It's just very uncomfortable."

Roxanne nodded and squeezed his arm. She could relate; she had to go a little herself, although she wasn't at the danger point yet. They had been there for nearly four hours already. She couldn't help but wonder if his bladder had the same capacity as a human's.

As time wore on, Megamind's condition continually worsened. He was now constantly squirming, along with tightly crossing his legs, as the pressure in his bladder grew more insistent. He was absolutely determined not to visibly hold himself in front of Roxanne, but when the five and a half hour mark of 7:30 rolled around, he was holding himself whenever she wasn't looking. Not long after that, he was having to keep his hand down there constantly. As much as Roxanne felt for him, she was getting worried that his constant shifting around was going to get them found.

"Megs, please try to be still!" she murmured.

As much as he loved her shortening of his name, now he found her request overall maddening. "I can't, unless you want me to piss right here! I'd rather it be as long as possible before Cole finds out that someone was in his house. Finding piss in your closet is something of a giveaway!"

Roxanne winced. She thought she was the sarcastic one with the temper. Megamind, despite growing up in a prison, almost never cussed, saying it was beneath him. Roxanne knew that things were getting bad.

Roxanne did discover something about herself that day. She glanced at Megamind once to see him bent at the knees and waist. His ass was clearly accessible, and she had the sudden urge to reach out and squeeze it. She didn't, of course, but she also began to feel slightly turned on by his erotic writhing. Roxanne was a little disturbed by this, but couldn't seem to shake the feeling.

Cole finally turned off the computer and collapsed onto the couch to watch TV. By this time, it had been seven hours since they entered the house, and even longer since Megamind had last peed. Roxanne glanced over at him. He seemed to have completely zoned out: eyes closed, head back, and hand planted firmly in crotch.

As Cole was flipping aimlessly through the channels, he came across some war documentary. The loud, sudden gunfire made Megamind nearly jump out of his skin. He whined and grabbed Roxanne's shoulder for support as he nearly crumpled to the floor. He got a hold of himself after a moment. Roxanne had been watching him bravely fight the losing battle. She wrapped her arms around his stomach, and pulled him to her. He willingly leaned into her. She could feel him sweating and panting into her hair. They stood like that for a few minutes, until Megamind let out a shuddery moan and pushed his hand harder into his crotch, not that it was helping much anymore.

"Roxanne, I don't know how much more of this I can take," he hissed, a slight whine creeping into his voice. It was a little louder than Roxanne felt comfortable with.

"Shhh!" she hissed back. "Do you want him to hear us?" She cautiously peeked out of the closet. The TV was still on, and Cole was still reclined in the chair. "I think he's asleep," she whispered

"Mmmmmmfff!" was all Megamind could manage in response as a cramp struck his abdomen and he doubled over. His hand on Roxanne's shoulder continued to clench and release rhythmically as he gradually began to straighten back up. Tears began gathering in his tightly shut eyes. Roxanne put her hand on his back and rubbed in an attempt to comfort him.

"I think if we go now and keep quiet, we can sneak past him." Roxanne didn't notice her rubbing had reached his extremely sensitive neck (he wasn't wearing a collar though he did have his cape) until his head snapped up and he cried out.

"Oh god Roxanne don't tou-!" He was muffled by a hand over his mouth. They both glanced worriedly at Cole. Just as they feared, he stirred slightly, then sat up and began flipping through the channels again.

"Shit," Roxanne breathed as she removed her hand from Megamind's mouth.

"Sorry," he panted. "Those high collars have a purpose." He suddenly gasped and leaned heavily against Roxanne. "No no no no no, oh, god, please, no," he whispered. The touch on his neck had sent shockwaves through his body, involuntarily relaxing his muscles. He could feel his hand getting damp, then going from damp to wet, but luckily, it stopped there. Once he got himself under control, he chanced a glance at Roxanne, who was watching him with a look of concern on her face.

"You alright?"

Megamind bit his lip and nodded. "For the moment."

As they waited again for their chance, Megamind sank to the floor and began rocking back and forth on his heel. His breathing became even more labored. "Roxanne," he finally whispered.

"What?"

"I'd guess I've got maybe two minutes, tops."

She sighed. "I don't know what to do, Megs."

Just then, a phone rang. Megamind jumped, scared to death for a moment that it was his, and felt a strong jet of warm liquid escaping. He squeaked as he tried to stem the flow. He succeeded, but he could feel it trailing down his thighs and pooling where his knees bent.

The phone ringing turned out to be Cole's, and he answered it with a drowsy "h'lo?" He must have been nearly asleep again. Drat. Whatever was being said on the other end must have been bad, because after a moment, he jumped to his feet. "What? How?" A pause. "Of course." Another pause. "Don't worry, I'll be right there!" With that, Cole flew out of the room and down the stairs. A few seconds later they heard the front door slam.

Roxanne leapt out of the closet and dashed to the window to see Cole jump in his car and leave in a hurry. "Perfect! C'mon Megs, let's get out of here!" She ran back to find him in the exact position she left him and showing no signs of moving. "Megamind! Let's move!"

He shook his head. "I don't know if I can stand," he whimpered. Roxanne huffed and grabbed him under his shoulders, lifting him to his feet. She noticed the back of his boot was shining where the other wasn't. He promptly doubled over again and shoved his hand back into his crotch. Roxanne began to wonder if he would even make the stairs. Nevertheless, Roxanne put an arm around his shoulders and nudged him toward the door.

Each step was torture for Megamind. His entire lower abdomen pulsed and ached for release. Once he had to stop as a wave of pain and dizziness washed over him, but it passed and Roxanne urged him onwards. She remained gentle yet insistent. Megamind almost broke down in tears when they reached the stairs. They were steep and narrow. Roxanne went behind him as he took it a step at a time, sporadically jetting pee onto his hand. He began to realize that spandex was decidedly not the most absorbent material, and silently cursed his previous disdain of wearing underpants.

The last stair. The hallway to the door. It was in sight! Roxanne was now beside him, supporting him as he hobbled forward, nearly crippled and blinded by the pain. The door swung open at Roxanne's touch, and Megamind thought about trying to undo his pants, but decided it wasn't worth it. He'd need both hands and he was already pretty soaked anyway. He staggered out into the sunlight, let go of Roxanne, and threw caution to the wind as he sprinted for the relative privacy of a nearby alley. Bracing himself against the wall, Megamind relaxed.

The relief was orgasmic. He heard a vague splattering sound over the slight ringing of his ears as the pressure in his groin began to lessen ever so slowly. He couldn't quite suppress the groan of relief as the sharp pains subsided to dull aches. In that moment, Megamind swore to himself that he would never take peeing lightly or for granted again. As he peed, Roxanne's question was answered. His bladder had to be larger than a human's, or at least larger than hers. After a solid two and a half minutes, the stream began to lessen, and Megamind became more aware of his surroundings as he tried to even out his ragged breathing. He took a step or two to the side and performed a gracefully controlled collapse onto the ground. Leaning back against the wall, he chanced a glance at Roxanne. He was thoroughly mortified, and if his cheeks weren't already flushed from the exertion, they would have been from embarrassment.

"Roxanne, I…" He trailed off as she knelt next to him and put an arm around his shoulders. He hung his head, not sure he wanted to know what she was thinking.

She squeezed a little. "You know…" she began. He looked up and met her eyes. "That was strangely…hot."

Megamind's great brain nearly ceased functioning. "Wha…?"

Roxanne blushed and looked away, only to look back a second later. "I know. It sounds creepy, but…"

Megamind blinked. Then it seemed to click and he frowned. "I am NOT doing that on a regular basis."

Roxanne's eyes widened. "No, no, I'm not asking you to. I'm just saying…you know…I didn't mind." She smirked at him.

"Okay." Megamind took a deep breath as his breathing finally returned to normal. "Okay."

Roxanne suppressed a chuckle, worried she might have just fried his magnificent brain. "Come on. We have what we came for. Let's get back to the lair."

Megamind nodded. Roxanne stood and helped him up. He grimaced as cold air hit his legs and more sensitive parts. "If you dare mention this to Minion…" he growled.

Roxanne shook her head. "Not a word."

Megamind took his cape and wrapped it further around himself. It would never do for the city to see that their new hero had wet himself like a child. They walked to where he had parked the invisible car, Megamind's boots squelching slightly the whole way. He could still feel the ache in his belly and dimly wondered how much damage he had just done to his body. He hoped it wasn't too severe. When they reached the car, he turned shyly to Roxanne.

"You want to drive?" He held up the keys.

"Sure." Roxanne smiled and took the keys. Heaven only knew how uncomfortable he was right now.

They got back to the lair to find Minion nearly beside himself with worry. Megamind tried to make holding his cape firmly around himself look normal as Minion nearly hugged the life out of him. He seemed to have succeeded as Minion never seemed to notice.

"I was so worried for you, sir, but I didn't want to call in case you were hiding or something. I was about to send the brain-bots out to find you though."

"Wise choice, Minion. Now, I'm actually quite tired. It's been one of those days."

Roxanne nodded. "Same here. Would you mind if I spent the night?"

Megamind was a little surprised at her sudden request. It wasn't the first time she'd stayed the night, but he didn't expect it after what had just transpired. Then again, there was that little confession she'd made. Megamind suddenly recognized the look on her face and matched it.

"Why, no, Miss Ritchi. I wouldn't mind at all." The two all but ran to his bedroom, firmly locking the door behind them, leaving a not-too-confused Minion to smirk to himself and go back to work.


End file.
